Something Untrue, Something New, and a Zing Come True
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Johnny and his friend Cori end up at Hotel Transylvania during one of their trips. Cori escapes the notice of Dracula at first, and she discovers a new friend at the hotel. However, lies are brought to the light, and zings happen to more than one couple in the hotel during Mavis's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I only own Cori.

Story Start

"Johnny, where are we going now?" Cori asked her friend as the two of them were walking through a dark forest. She had been traveling around the world with Johnny for a while now. She mainly travelled with him to keep Jonathan's mother happy. His family and her family had been friends for years, and Johnny's mother felt safer about letting her son explore the world if Cori went with him. As Johnny calls her, she was his babysitter, which he was ok with for the most part.

The two of them had arrived in Transylvania earlier that day. She almost lost her cool as they went mountain climbing, and they were deserted by Johnny's other friends. She had to get over her fear of dying quickly when she saw Johnny almost fall to his death if not for her help. He was all laughs while she looked ready to choke somebody as they walked into a little town. They ate at a restaurant where a man balled to them about a terrifying forest, which peaked both of their interests. Johnny enjoyed exploring while Cori did not scare easily.

Her long brown hair helped to keep her warm in the chilly forest. Her light blue eyes surveyed the area cautiously while Johnny was snapping pictures with his phone at every corner. His yell of surprise made her jump. She laughed thought when she saw him fall face first into a spider and then roll down a hill.

"What have I said about you being clumsy?" she called out as she moved her book bag around on her shoulders before following after him. They both froze in surprise when they saw a little town in the middle of nowhere in the forest. The only problem was that the buildings were being torn down by people on fire. "What is going on?" she whispered as Johnny led the way down the hill to the town.

"Cool man, they're on fire," Johnny said with happy surprise.

"They're also not alive then," she whispered as she noticed the way the people on fire were walking, and their deathly blue or green skin tone did not make her feel comfortable. "Johnny, they are zombies, the undead, not just people on fire in hotel uniforms, wait, why are they in hotel uniforms?" she questioned as they followed the strange group. She wanted to turn back the other way but of course, her friend was rushing into the unknown with a smile on his face.

"Oh, live a little Cori, and anyways they aren't zombies. They're just good at special effects," Johnny said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're losing a battle here. I've watched so many horror movies, and I know what is special effects and what is not," she muttered seeing one of the men ahead of them take off his head and start carrying it in his arms. "What have we gotten ourselves into now?" she thought as the two left the tunnel they had followed the zombies into, and now they were both staring at a beautiful castle.

Johnny quickly snapped a picture with his phone, while Cori took in the details that the castle even had a rotating glass door, which was usually in hotels or nice businesses. She yelped when he grabbed her hand and pulled them into the hotel. A gasp left her when she saw so many different monsters in front of them in what seemed to be a hotel lobby. She yanked her wrist away from a laughing Johnny when she saw zombies, a yeti, giant bugs, swamp monsters, and even big foot.

She walked away from Johnny quickly as she walked around the room looking at all of the monsters. She knew they were real. People were great at making costumes, but nobody could make a big foot that realistic or a skeleton person, who was only made of bones and nothing more. She did not notice Johnny being pushed outside the hotel by an angry monster.

"Oh, your hair is gorgeous," a loud female voice exclaimed before she felt a hand run through her hair. Cori spun around to come face to face with a female Frankenstein monster. The two stared at each other in surprise before the monster looked like she would scream.

"Wait, please, don't scream, why are you scared of me?" Cori whispered as she put a hand over the woman's mouth.

The woman pushed her hand away before pulling her over to a corner of the room. "Because you're human, and all humans want to hurt and kill us monsters," the Frankenstein female said as she stared down at Cori suspiciously.

"Not all humans want to hurt monsters. I would never hurt anybody, well except my friend Johnny, who is an idiot at times and sometimes deserves a good smack to the back of the head," Cori said seriously before giving a hopeful look to the monster. "Please don't tell everybody I'm human if they're going to freak out. I think this is amazing to be around real monsters," she said before smiling at the woman. "Anyways, I've always wanted to meet Frankenstein's wife. You're beautiful," she said hoping that complimenting the woman would earn her some points to keep her safe.

"Oh, well in that case, you're a nice human and I know just the person to introduce you to, by the way, my name is Eunice," Eunice introduced herself sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Cori shook hands with her with a smile and a relieved sigh. "I'm Cori, and thank you so much. So what is this place and who do I need to meet?" she asked after her introduction as Eunice led her upstairs away from the lobby.

"This is Hotel Transylvania. Dracula built this place to keep all of us monsters safe away from humans, who want to hurt us. I'm surprised he said all humans are bad. You haven't been bad or tried to hurt me so far. Anyways, you're going to be meeting Dracula's daughter, Mavis. She's such a sweet girl. She's always wanted to meet a human, and I think you two could be great friends," Eunice said happily, as they walked through hallways and upstairs to get to Mavis's room.

Cori deliberately did not stare at all of the shrunken heads on the room doorknobs. She almost jumped though when Eunice stopped at one door, and the shrunken head started saying how Mavis was mad at her father. Eunice just opened the door after agreeing with the shrunken head.

"Mavis, you'll never guess who I just met," Eunice exclaimed as she pulled Cori into the room, where a young girl in dark clothes and a pregnant wolf woman were sitting on a large bed. Cori smiled as welcoming as she could when she saw the worried look on Mavis's face and the wariness on the wolf woman's face. "Mavis, Wanda, I'd like you two to meet Cori. She's a nice human. Surprising, I know, but she said I was beautiful and she did not try to hurt me or any of the other monsters downstairs," Eunice cheered pushing Cori in front of her to be stared at more in shock or surprise.

"You're a human?" Mavis questioned cautiously as she stood from the bed and approached Cori.

"Hi I'm Cori, and yes, I'm a human. It's nice to meet you two," Cori said to Mavis and Wanda.

"Aren't you going to try to steal my candy or hurt my toes? Are you going to burn my clothes?" Mavis questioned cautiously as she circled Cori.

"Why would I do something like that? That just sounds silly. All I want to do is get to know you and some of the other monsters. I've travelled enough of the world and met a lot of people, so why not make a lot of monster friends while I'm here?" she questioned with a shrug and a big grin.

"So wait, if you're not going to hurt me then my dad was lying to me. Why would he tell me humans want to hurt us?" Mavis asked worriedly before a glare settled on her face.

"Woah, woah, calm down. I understand you are mad, and I would be too. However, just because I'm nice doesn't mean all humans are nice," Cori said while Wanda nodded in agreement. Wanda had been around enough humans to know they were not all nice. "Anyways, he was probably just saying that to protect you. Even my own family warns me about people, because not all humans are nice to other humans either. Well I have another human friend here with me, but I have no idea where he went. I hope he is ok," she said as she looked around the room.

"Oh no, if dad sees you he'll make you leave. I don't want you to go," Mavis suddenly shouted as she grabbed Cori's hands with a smile.

"Well I don't really blend in so what should we do?" Cori asked looking down at her tan skin and hiking clothes.

"I have an idea," Wanda said before holding up a paint set and one of Mavis's dresses.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I only own Cori.

Story Start

"Alright cut the sleeves off the dress, cut off the turtle neck, and then cut a bit of a V-neck. Perfect, now time for the body art," Wanda said happily as the women were transforming Cori into something else. She had no idea what they were planning, but her curiosity about being in a hotel for monsters was making her go along with their idea. She giggled as light blue and black patterns were painted on her arms, legs, neck, hands, and the side of her face to be beside her eyes, which were outlined with black eyeliner.

"Now just stand still and let the paint dry, and you look like a beautiful succubus," Wanda said and Cori almost choked for a minute.

"Why did you guys make me look like a succubus?" she questioned the three smiling women in front of her.

"Well you're really pretty as a human, and we thought it would be fitting. Anyways, you would make an awesome succubus. My dad will never realize you're a human. Hopefully, nobody else will notice either," Mavis said before grabbing Cori's hand and walking out of the room. Eunice and Wanda followed behind the pair. "I'm 118 today, how old are you?" she questioned Cori as they were walking down the stairs to enter the lobby.

"I'm 23," Cori answered before her eyes widened at the sight in front of her in the lobby. Johnny was screaming his head off while flying around on a broom. A scowling man with many features shared with Mavis was following after Johnny.

"Is that your other human friend?" Mavis asked with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, that's Johnny, my clumsy friend, who is currently panicking because he found out monsters are real," Cori muttered before seeing Dracula grab Johnny and pull him into a closet. "What is he doing?" she questioned about to run down and help her friend, but Mavis stopped her.

"Don't, you'll blow your disguise, anyways, dad wouldn't hurt him. He hasn't hurt a human for centuries," she said placing a hand on Cori's arm.

"I hope you're right. Anyways, what is planned for your birthday today?" she asked as the women continued downstairs only to meet up with Frankenstein, a mummy, a male werewolf, and a floating pair of glasses.

"I'm sure Dad has the same stuff planned, but anyways, these are my uncles and friends," Mavis said before motioning towards a curious group of men. "This is my Uncle Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin, guys this is my new friend Cori. She's a succubus," she explained to the male monsters standing in front of them.

"Nice to meet you," Frank and Wayne said with a smile or a small grin.

"Very nice to meet you, is this your first time at the hotel?" Murray asked before she felt a slight pinch to her behind, which made her jump.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, nice to meet you," Griffin said as his glasses floated in front of her face.

"Nice to meet all of you, and yes this is my first time to the hotel," she said while keeping an eye on the glasses. The invisible man was always a monster, who interested her, but she did not appreciate her behind being pinched.

"Look I'm a Franken Homie," Johnny's shout made her turn to stare at him and an annoyed Dracula, who was following behind him. "Oh, hey Cori, you look awesome, where did you go earlier?" he shouted as he walked towards the group and a curious Mavis. Dracula gave her a suspicious look before his eyes turned red.

"Dad, don't," Mavis yelled when she saw her father about to grab Cori and pull her away from the group. Frankenstein and the other stared at the father and daughter as if they were watching an interesting drama. "She's my friend, and we have some important things to talk about, but first, quit glaring at Cori and her friend Johnny," Mavis ordered before grabbing her dad's cloak and pulling him away from the group and to her room.

"I would not want to hear that conversation," Frankenstein said before glaring at Johnny. "Who are you?" he questioned poking Johnny's chest with a finger.

"Dear, this is Cori's friend, and you better be nice to them," Eunice said to her husband with a meaningful look.

"What's so important about being nice to them? They're just monsters like us, no worries, we'll treat them like we do anybody," Griffin said as his glasses floated near Johnny.

"Well actually guys, they're humans, now don't you freak out, no need to put me in more stress than necessary," Wanda said giving them all a sweet look with hands on her stomach.

The male monsters froze with their jaws dropped open. they stared at a calm Cori and a nervous Johnny with disbelief and slight fear in their eyes. Eunice saw her husband and the others about to freak out so she quickly pushed them into another room away from the lobby.

"They are not bad humans. I don't know Johnny much, but Cori is nice, so stop freaking out right now. You don't need to scare them away," Wanda said as Johnny and Cori stood side by side wondering how this was going to go.

"Should we run for it?" Johnny whispered to Cori as the women calmed down the men.

"Where is your sense of adventure now? This will be the most memorable experience we have ever had, and I'm definitely not leaving yet. So you choose if you are going to stay or go?" Cori replied with a smile as she watched the men look abashed because of their reactions earlier. "Anyways, these guys seem really cool," she said giving her friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You'll have fun if you stay," she whispered to him before approaching the now calm and curious group of monsters.

"So you two really don't want to hurt us or anybody here?" Wayne questioned as he stood near his wife with a protective air around him.

"Honest, we don't want to hurt anybody here. We just wandered here on our travels, and we thought it would be cool to experience the hotel. You guys seem cool so if it's ok with you guys, we'd like to stay and get to know you guys," Cori said as she felt Johnny walk forwards to stand near her. "Is that all right with you guys?" she asked.

"Well it's not a big deal to us if you really don't try to hurt anybody, but I don't know how Dracula is going to react to you two," Frankenstein said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sure Mavis is having an interesting talk with him as we speak. How about we all go get something to drink while we wait for the festivities to start when Mavis joins us again?" Wanda suggested and everybody agreed.

"Thanks for welcoming us and all, but how will the other monsters react?" Johnny asked an important question as the group entered the lobby with the other monsters again.

"Just to be safe, let's not tell them," Murray said throwing an arm around Cori's shoulders. "Oh look, here comes Mavis and Drac," he exclaimed pointing up at the staircase, where a happy Mavis and a frowning Dracula were walking downstairs.

Mavis's smile lit up more when she saw the two humans were still in the hotel. She rushed downstairs to hug Cori and introduce herself to Cori's friend. After the introductions between herself and Johnny, a strange pink light flashed over both of their eyes. Cori stared at the pair wondering what the light meant until she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

She spun around only to come face to face with Dracula. He did not look happy that she was here, but that was until their eyes met. Her heart froze for a moment when she saw his eyes have the strange pink light flash across his eyes along with hers. "Now I really want to know what this means," she thought as his frown became a look of true surprise. He looked as if he was going to run away or grab her.

"Drac, thanks for letting them stay for Mavis's party. This year's party will be the best, I can already tell," Eunice cheered before pulling Cori and Mavis away from the dumbfounded men.

"Cori, what do you usually do for your birthday parties?" Mavis questioned as they were walking towards a somewhat bar or club area of the hotel.

"I usually have friends over, eat cake, dance to music, and watch movies," Cori said with a shrug.

"What kind of music?" Mavis asked, as she looked far off in thought of what she could do for her party instead of the usual.

"No, Mavis, honey, we must stick to the schedule," Dracula said snapping out of the strange occurrence from earlier. He was still mentally in shock because he thought this would never happen. The big problem was it had to be with a human, and the other problem was that Mavis still did not know that he had never zinged with her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I only own Cori.

Story Start

"You turn 118 years old and you play bingo?" Cori whispered to Mavis as they were stuck in a room full of bored monsters playing bingo.

"We do this for every birthday," Mavis whispered in a dull tone.

"I am so sorry. I mean you could at least play checkers, it would liven things up a bit," Cori said sarcastically, which made Mavis laugh.

"Or chess," Mavis whispered back.

"That would at least be more competitive," Johnny whispered to the girls. He was sitting across them at the table. He opened his mouth to say something else but a hiss from Mavis's other side made the trio freeze. Dracula was sitting there glaring at Cori and Johnny to be quiet. Johnny gave a nervous smile while Cori just raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're not seriously shushing me, are you?" Cori whispered to Dracula with a challenging look in her eyes.

"We are playing bingo. It is on the schedule so we should play it," Dracula answered looking away from Cori's eyes.

"Well this is boring for technically an 18 year olds birthday in vampire years. I understand she's your little girl, and I can tell you want to protect her, but you need to let her live too," she whispered back to him and he gave her a surprised look before frowning down at his bingo cards. "Honestly, protection is great, but if he keeps being overprotective, she could take some bad turns in her life," she thought while giving the nervous Mavis a comforting smile. "I'm sure the next activity will be more fun," she said to Mavis before Eunice started shouting she had a bingo. Cori and Johnny gave the monster, which ate Eunice's winning bingo card, a terrified look.

"Yeah, don't go near her," Mavis whispered to the two of them with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm cool with that, so what's the next activity?" Johnny questioned with a small yawn as he tried to stay awake.

"Charades," Mavis said and Cori's eyes brightened up.

"I'm good at that game," Cori replied while Johnny covered his eyes.

"But that game is so boring," Jonny said which made Mavis nod in agreement.

"You're just jealous that you're not good at it," she said to her friend before bingo ended and everybody made his or her way to a large gym type room. Dracula was trying to look excited at the game, but he too seemed bored when charades started. Cori went to go join the games in the middle of the room, but she was not allowed to because Dracula grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit by him.

"Why can't I play?" she questioned him trying to catch his eyes, but he would not look at her.

"Because you might be found out," he hissed.

"Drac, let the girl have some fun," Frank said in an unhappy tone.

"This isn't much fun to begin with," Mavis whispered sadly and Johnny's eyes lit up as he rummaged around in his giant backpack. Mavis gave him a confused look when he pulled out a scooter. She was curious to see what he would do with it.

"Let's liven this party up," Johnny yelled before he started rolling around and doing tricks on his scooter.

"Wish I had brought my roller skates," Cori muttered before laughing at Murray riding the scooter. She looked to her side to see a frowning Dracula. "Cheer up, your daughter is having fun, and nothing bad is happening," she said to him giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

"Yet," Dracula hissed as his eyes became red before he looked at her, and his eyes immediately turned their normal blue color. "I need to talk to you soon," he said giving cautious glances around at everybody, who were thankfully still distracted by the scooter.

"About what?" Cori questioned curiously. She had no idea what he would want to talk with her about, but hopefully it was not anything bad.

"I will talk to you about it later, when we are not surrounded," he said with a slightly sad tone before looking nervously at his daughter. He still had no idea how he would break the news to his daughter that he had never zinged with her mother. He just hoped that she would be open minded and not hate him for zinging with Cori, who he was not even sure he was ready to talk to about the zing yet.

"She ate my scooter," Johnny's whining voice snapped Dracula and Cori out of their individual states of curiosity or worry.

"Maybe you should keep things away from her," Cori suggested, which got her a roll of eyes from her friend.

"Well what's next on the schedule?" Mavis asked her father, who gave a sweet smile to his daughter.

"Time for the pool party," he answered his daughter before he disappeared with Johnny to find the human something for the pool party.

"Oh no, you don't have a bathing suit either," Mavis said as Eunice and Wanda approached the girls.

"Actually I do," Cori said stopping the panic that the women were dealing with at the idea they would have to find her a bathing suit. "It's in my bag, just let me get it and change," she said as the other women disappeared to change into their bathing suits as well. Cori found her bag and changed into her black and dark purple bikini. She pulled up her hair as well before exiting the bathroom she had used as a changing room.

She ignored all the stares from the monsters as she made her way outside to the pool. One of the zombies working at the hotel handed her a towel, which she gratefully accepted. She saw Johnny and Mavis sitting at a table with some of the others talking about his travels. She would have joined them, but she wanted her friend to have some flirting time with the pretty vampire girl. Time to talk with everybody at the party would have to wait since she wanted to explore the strange refreshment table set up by the pool.

"What is all of this?" she questioned the gargoyle standing behind the table. In a way she wished she never asked as he started telling her all of the strange and disgusting sounding food.

"Would you like anything miss?" the gargoyle asked politely.

"Oh, it looks wonderful, but no thank you. I'm going to get in the pool so I shouldn't eat right before," she declined politely before turning to walk away from the table. However, when she turned around she saw a short man with a rat on his chef's hat glaring at her. "Oh, excuse me," she said and went to move around him, but he stepped to be in her way.

"You smell like a human," the man hissed angrily at her while the rat looked ready to jump and bite her.

"And you smell like bird poop and mold," she thought with a glare back at the monster. "I was near humans before arriving at the hotel," she lied as she once again tried to move away from the crazy guy.

"Your scent should not smell so strongly of humans if you have been here long. You are a human, you will make a wonderful soup for the party," he cackled gleefully and he was about to grab her but she kicked him in the face. She glared at him as he flew far away from her with the rat clinging onto the hat for dear life.

"Did you just kick Quasimodo?" Dracula's voice questioned behind her with a weird tone.

She turned to face him to answer. "Yes, I did. He was saying how I would make a wonderful dish for the party. He was going to kill and serve me as food because I'm human," she said quietly with traces of anger in her voice. Her eyes widened when Dracula's eyes glowed bright red in rage.

He gently took her hand before he started pulling her into the hotel at a fast pace. "Follow me," he ordered as he pulled her towards some room in the hotel. "We need to have that talk now," he whispered after she had entered a dark room, and he shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I only own Cori.

Story Start

"Hey, where did Cori go?" Johnny questioned worried for his friend after the chicken fight was done. He knew Cori would have competed as well, which is what was worrying him so much because she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad is gone too," Mavis said and the two looked at each other with widened eyes. "Do you think she'll be ok?" she asked Johnny, who looked stuck between staring at Mavis's pretty eyes and rescuing his friend.

"She'll be fine guys," Eunice exclaimed before pulling them over to the snack table. "I think your dad might like her," she whispered to Mavis, who looked surprised and had a small frown.

"But didn't he zing with my mom? I thought you weren't supposed to like somebody else after zinging with somebody," Mavis whispered to herself before explaining everything on the snack table to Johnny.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Cori asked as she looked at the dark room around her, which only had a coffin in the center of a curtained area. "Am I in Dracula's bedroom?" she thought before her attention went back to the man, who was pulling a cloth away from a large picture. The picture was of Dracula, a baby Mavis, and his wife. The picture looked happy as Dracula looked at Mavis, but he was nowhere near his wife in the picture. The wife actually looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

"That was my wife," Dracula said without any tone to his voice. "Mavis believes that I zinged with her mother all those years ago, but I could never zing with that woman. the only good thing she did for me was to give me Mavis," he continued with a big of anger in his eyes at long ago memories.

"What does zinged mean?" Cori questioned wanting to figure out what is so importing with zinging with somebody.

"To zing is to find your soul mate for eternity. I never zinged with Mavis's mother because it was an arranged marriage for political reasons. I only told Mavis that I zinged with her mother to keep her happy. Her mother deserted her when she was very young, and I did not have the heart to tell her the truth," the troubled man explained before covering back up the picture so it only showed Dracula and his daughter.

"I'm glad you are telling somebody about this, but why is it me that you told this to?" she asked softly as he approached her.

"Because I have found my zing," he said just as softly as he put his hand underneath her chin before cupping her cheek.

"Is the pink light from earlier in your eyes and my eyes the zing?" she asked as she felt him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer.

"Yes, Cori, you are my zing and I am yours," Dracula whispered before hugging her to him.

"So does that mean we're meant to be together forever?" she asked just wanting to fully understand the situation. It was a lot to take in when somebody says you are his or her forever person.

"Correct, does that scare you?" he wondered hoping she would not reject him. He had been without his love for too long.

"It doesn't scare me, but I need to get to know you more before we jump into the further along relationship stuff," she said seriously not backing down.

He chuckled before kissing the top of her head. "That's fine with me. I'm just happy you are giving me a chance," he said.

"If we're going to make this work then you'll have to tell Mavis the truth soon. I don't think this is something to keep away from her," she replied pulling back from the hug a bit. "So should we return to Mavis's party before we miss anything fun?" she asked motioning towards the doorway. She also wanted to enjoy the pool party before it was over. She did not put on her bathing suit for no reason.

"Yes, let's go back. I'll talk to Mavis later tonight," he said before the two of them walked out of the room and through the hotel. He kept his arm around her waist before an idea hit him. He pulled her close before they got outside of the hotel to the pool area. "You must stay away from Quasimodo," he warned her as he remembered how Quasimodo had threatened to cook her.

"Well I'll do my best to stay away from him, but if he comes near me and threatens me again, then I'm either going to kick him again or punch him," Cori said with a shrug. She was not scared of Quasimodo or his rat. "He just better not bother Johnny or that guy will have more than a broken nose," she muttered before smiling up at Dracula. "No worries, I'll be ok, just help me protect Johnny too. You might not like him flirting with your daughter, but he is a good guy," she finished before poking his nose and then walking out to the pool area by herself. She did not think he wanted Mavis to see them so close yet.

"Cori, where did you go?" Johnny yelled as soon as he spotted her as she walked towards the pool.

"I was exploring the hotel while everybody was out here," Cori answered.

"Oh, good idea, but you missed the chicken fight," he yelled back as he and Mavis swam beside each other in the pool.

"Johnny lost," Mavis yelled with glee while protecting herself from the splashes from Johnny.

"Everyone it is time for dinner," Dracula announced to all of the guests.

"Oh great, I was getting hungry," Griffin said beside Cori, who was pouting at the pool. "What's with the long face?" he questioned her.

"I didn't get to swim at all," she said sadly as the others made her start walking towards the grand dining room.

"You can swim later," Wanda said cheerfully before putting Cori's hand on her belly. "They kicked," she said with a giggle, which made Cori smile as well. "Would you ever want kids one day?" she asked Cori while watching Dracula look more curious by the question than Cori was.

"I guess one day. I've never thought about kids before," Cori answered truthfully.

"Well you should be thinking about them," Wanda said to Cori even though she was giving a smirk towards a blushing Dracula. "He does have a thing for Cori, I have to tell Eunice," she thought mischievously as they entered the beautiful dining room.

Everyone filed into the dining room and took their seats at the smiling tables. The happy faces on the tables literally made Johnny and Cori jump. Johnny wanted to make friends with the table while Cori sat away from where the face was located on the tablecloth. She was surprised that Dracula sat by her. She did not know if he was wanting to start showing how he felt about her in front of Mavis yet, but she would not tell him to not sit there.

"So Dad, what is being served tonight?" Mavis asked and then yelped when Quasimodo jumped onto the middle of their table.

"She is," Quasimodo screamed at Cori even though Dracula looked ready to rip off his head. He nervously laughed when he saw Dracula's rage filled look. "She will taste wonderful in a stew, stupid and weak hu-," he continued to say until Cori punched him in the face.

"I don't think weak is an adjective to describe me, but it suits you quite well," Cori snapped before Dracula could rip the man to shreds, but if he did so later then she would not care.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I only own Cori.

Story Start

"Cori, are you all right?" Most of the people asked her even though they had just witnessed her punching Quasimodo in the face.

"I'm fine, just bruised my knuckles a bit, but that's all," she answered trying to calm the angry monsters around her. Even Johnny, peace-loving Johnny looked ready to hit Quasimodo.

"Let me see," Dracula hissed gently grabbing her hand and inspecting her knuckles. She felt herself blush when she saw all of the smirking or confused glances her way by Dracula's behavior. "You will heal with no problems, but he still should not have done that," he growled before snapping his fingers and some of the witch maids appeared. "Take Quasimodo out of the hotel and ban him from returning," he ordered and the witches flew away with devious smirks.

"Dad, why did you ban him? I know he shouldn't have threatened to cook Cori, but you've never banned a monster before," Mavis said curious about her father's actions. The way he was treating Cori was really bugging her because as far as she had known, her mother was her dad's zing. Zings were only supposed to happen once and that was it. However, her dad was treating Cori as if she were his zing, which could not be true. She had nothing against Cori, but she was worried about what this meant.

"He dared to hurt Cori, my," Dracula started to say vehemently before he shut his mouth realizing what he was about to admit aloud to his daughter.

"Your what?" Mavis questioned slowly looking between her dad and Cori, who was looking away from the father and daughter. "Cori, you're his what?" she asked wanting an answer.

Cori sighed before placing her hand on Dracula's shoulder. "That's not for me to tell Mavis. Your father is the one who needs to tell you," she said calmly giving Dracula an encouraging smile.

"Well dad, what is going on?" Mavis asked before her father was leading her out of the room because this conversation was to be private.

"Oh Cori, don't worry, everything will be fine," Wanda said trying to comfort Cori, who was fiddling with the napkin nervously.

"I hope you're right. I'm not trying to rush any of this, but he says that we're meant to be together forever, and why not give that a chance? Everybody wants somebody they can be with happily, but I don't want this to ruin the relationship with Mavis and her dad," Cori said in frustration as she tossed down the napkin before messing with her hair.

"Calm down girl, Mavis is a smart girl, and the truth might hurt her at first about her mother, but she shouldn't take that out on you. Give her time and she might be welcoming you with open arms into her family," Eunice said while all of the guys looked on in confusion. "Shut your jaws boys before the flies get in there," she continued looking at her husband.

"What are they talking about, Cori?" Johnny questioned his friend.

"I'm Dracula's zing, which means I'm meant to be with him forever, at least that's what he told me," Cori whispered to her friend while Wanda and Eunice explained to the others so they would understand.

"But Mavis said that her father and mother zinged and were the fantasy couple everybody dreams about being," Johnny said still confused but also a little worried about Mavis and his friend.

"He wasn't telling her the truth, sadly. The relationship between her parents was arranged, and they did not zing. Her mother did not even care about Mavis or Dracula," Cori said softly so nobody else would hear.

"That's awful," Johnny said after a moment before pulling his friend into a hug. "Well I support you and your possible future with Drac, but I just hope Mavis is ok when she hears the news," he said softly.

"Well that's where you come in, lover boy. She'll need somebody to be her shoulder to cry on, and she already likes you so I see no problem with you being there for her," Cori said nudging her friend with her elbow. She chuckled at his blushing face.

"Thanks Cori," Johnny said and that was when the dinner was served even though the guest of honor was still missing.

"Dad, what is going on between you and Cori? I thought mom was your zing?" Mavis immediately asked as soon as she and her father were in her room.

Dracula rung his hands together nervously before taking a deep breath. He was beyond nervous about this conversation, but he knew it would happen one day. He kind of wished it did not happen during his daughter's teenage years. With a big breath to gather his confidence, he said, "Your mother was not my true zing. It was an arranged marriage." The look of shock on his daughter's face almost made him want to fly away to escape this conversation.

"Well you two were still happy right? Even thought it was arranged," Mavis said grasping for straws as all of her knowledge about her mother was blowing up like smoke in her face.

Dracula shook his head sadly, as he looked at the floor. Looking back up, he saw heartbreak on his daughter's face. He just hoped she did not hate him after the next part he was going to say. "Your mother cared nothing for our marriage, and sadly she did not care for you. She deserted you soon after your birth. The best thing she ever did for you was to leave you with me, the person who loves you with all his heart, my sweet little girl," Dracula said seriously and with as much fatherly love he held for daughter.

Her breakdown was inevitable, but the strong hug he got from her shocked him to the core. "You should have told me sooner, instead of lying to me all these years. I always thought mom was your true love and that she loved me, but she never cared about either of us. I'm happy she's not here, but I just wish I had known the truth sooner. I'm not happy you kept that from me, but I can forgive you. However, what is going on between you and Cori?" she said while they sat down on her bed.

Relief was the main emotion running through him until she mentioned Cori. "Here goes nothing," he thought nervously. "Cori is my zing, my true zing," he said staring straight into his daughter's eyes to show he was serious.

Mavis looked around the room as she thought over what this would mean. She liked Cori, but she did not think that she could look at Cori as a mother figure. She would not stop her dad from being happy though especially since she thought Johnny was her own zing. She wanted her dad to be happy, and she wanted to be happy as well.

"All right, I'm glad you finally told me the truth about mom and the zing, but Cori will probably never be my mom," she started and Dracula nodded in understanding. "However, I like Cori, and if she makes you happy then that is all that matters. So can we get back to my party now that you have my blessing?" Mavis asked with a mischievous laugh at the end about the blessing part.

"Thank you, Mavis," he said pulling his daughter into a hug before the pair left the room and joined everyone at the table where dessert was now being served. Johnny and Cori were staring at the pair nervously while the others at the table were watching as if the best soap opera was being performed live.

"Cori, everything is ok," Dracula said to her when he saw how tense she was at the situation since nobody was saying anything.

"Cori, welcome to the family," Mavis said with a wink, which made Cori blush brightly.

"Yes, welcome to the family," Dracula said before giving her a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone.

"Well I'm glad that went well," Johnny said while Eunice and Wanda were already thinking about future babies that Dracula and Cori would have.

"Wait, does that mean she has to become a vampire now?" Johnny asked and Cori wanted to throw her silverware at him.

"We're not rushing," Cori snapped embarrassed before digging into the red velvet cake on her plate.

**Author's note: I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I have been busy traveling. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I will update another chapter as soon as I can. ^_^ **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I only own Cori.

Story Start

"Time to get this party started," Johnny shouted as everybody went into the dance hall where Johnny and some of the other monsters were going to be singing. Dracula looked ready to protest when Mavis was making goo goo eyes at Johnny, who was singing on stage.

"Let her have her fun," Cori said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. "Dance with me," she said when he gave her a surprised look.

"But her and Johnny, I don't know him enough to just let him flirt with her like that," Dracula said pouting towards his daughter even though he was dancing with Cori.

"He's a good guy. I've known him for years, but just get to know him. It's not like he's going to take her away from you to travel the world," Cori said before they continued dancing. The rest of the party went well and Dracula even let loose enough to get on stage and sing. However, the end of the night was when things turned a bit sour.

"You said he wouldn't take her away to travel the world," Dracula said towards Cori in a deadpan voice as he looked at Johnny and Mavis.

"It seems I spoke too soon," Cori said scratching her neck nervously before glaring at Johnny. "Get to know her and her dad before traveling with her," she said to her friend, who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Dad, I'll be safe with Johnny, he's my zing. He won't let anything happen to me and I won't let anything happen to him," Mavis tried to reason while Dracula was glaring at Johnny.

"No, you are not going," Dracula said, which only upset Mavis.

"You can't keep me here forever. You've found your true zing, and so have I. Let me be with my zing while you are with yours. I'll come back and visit all the time. I just want to see the world, dad," Mavis snapped as she paced around her room.

Cori could tell that Mavis was dying to get out of the castle, and Johnny would definitely be the best person for her to travel with. However, she knew there had to be a compromise to this situation somewhere. "How about you and Johnny stay here for at least a week so Dracula can get to know Johnny better?" she suggested and everybody stopped.

"Two weeks," Dracula said.

"A week and a half," Mavis snapped.

"Either way works," Johnny said trying to be helpful, but he only got glares for his effort. "Cori, save me," he yelped as he ducked behind his friend.

"One week," Dracula finally said in defeat after seeing the anger in his daughter's eyes. He knew she was tired of being stuck here, but he needed to learn more about this boy before she disappeared.

"So dad, when are you going to make Cori a vampire?" Mavis asked changing the subject.

"We have not discussed that yet, but we will later in private," he stressed the last part to his daughter before smiling at Cori, who gave a smile back. She did not have any issue becoming a vampire. She just wanted to get to know Dracula a little more before she took that big of a step. He has treated her well so far, and hopefully, it will stay that way.

"Well I hope it is soon. You've been alone too long," Mavis said with a smirk before she pushed Cori and Dracula out of her room so she could plan where she and Johnny would travel.

"That was interesting," Cori said as the two of them stood out in the hallway. Sounds of monsters settling down to sleep echoed through the hallway. "Um, I was never given a place to stay," she muttered slightly embarrassed at the blush that rose on Dracula's face.

"Right, let me check the front desk if there are any rooms left," he said composing himself before leading the way to the lobby.

Cori looked around the empty lobby while Dracula talked with the zombie behind the front desk. She jumped when the zombie let out a negative sound. She looked at the desk to see the zombie shaking his head.

"What do you mean there are no more rooms?" Dracula questioned before going behind the desk to look for himself. He sighed and looked at Cori a bit worriedly. "There are no more rooms," he said and she gave a small frown.

"Well I could share with somebody," she suggested even though her heart was beating quickly in her chest. She knew she was blushing a bit when his eyes locked with hers.

"Would you like to share my room?" he asked holding his hand out to her gently.

"That works, but no biting unless I say so," she said giving a small wink to try to make herself not be so nervous.

"I promise, I wouldn't hurt you," he said as she gently put her hand in his. His smile grew as he led the way back to his room. She had seen a coffin in there earlier, but she was surprised to see that he had a beautiful bed hidden behind some curtains in there as well. He laughed when she took off running to dive onto the bed. "Are you five?" he asked and she just threw a pillow at him.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first," she shouted back before snuggling under the covers. She yelped when the pillow was thrown at her head, hitting its target. "Not nice," she muttered before laughing.

"You started it, Cori," he said with a chuckle before walking over to sit on the side of the bed near her. "I will sleep in the coffin tonight to make you more comfortable," he said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Oh, well I don't want you to be uncomfortable though. I mean, this is your room. If you want to, you can share the bed with me. It's big enough to fit five people anyways," she said nervously.

"I'll try the coffin first, and if it uncomfortable then I will join you later," he said and there was a pause, the usual pause where people wonder if they should kiss or not. Cori saw Dracula hesitating so she sat up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips for a good night kiss.

"Good night, Dracula," she whispered pulling away from the kiss. She was about to lay down, but cold fingers at the back of her neck brought her forwards into another kiss, which lasted a bit longer than hers.

She was seeing stars when he pulled away from her. "Good night, Cori, my zing," he whispered before leaving her to get in his coffin. She was still lost in her own mental paradise, but the sound of the coffin closing snapped her out of it. She smiled happily before snuggling into the bed to sleep. She was excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

"Cori, wake up, it is time for breakfast," came Dracula's smooth voice in her ear. She grumbled before slowly opening her eyes. She blinked in surprise when she was given a good morning kiss.

"One more, I'm not awake yet," she mutters and receives another kiss and a chuckle from Dracula.

"Are you awake now?" he asked placing a hand on her cheek as he kept their faces near each other.

"Good morning," she says with a grin.

"Good morning, now then, the maids brought you a change of clothes and the bath is through that door if you want to freshen up before breakfast," he said walking away from the bed to grab the clothes from the dresser.

"Thank you, I won't take long," she said taking the clothes from him and hurrying into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she was done with the shower and dressed. However, her hair was still wet.

When she exited the bathroom, Dracula was standing there waiting on her with a smile on his face. She felt her heart jump at how happy he looked. A smile grew on her own face and it stayed there until they met the others at the dining area.

"What were you two up to all day?" Eunice asked and Cori wished she could shrink down to nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Hotel Transylvania. I only own Cori.

Story Start

The next few days passed quickly with only minor incidents between Johnny and Dracula. The biggest incident was when Dracula walked into Mavis's room while she was kissing Johnny. It was safe to say that Cori had forcefully to drag him away from the teens and the room. He ranted for a few hours until Cori shut him up with talk of turning her the weekend that the teens leave on their trip.

He seemed nervous about turning her, but he was happy to turn her. He just wanted everything to be as perfect as it could be. He did not want to scare Cori away. The teasing from Mavis and Johnny were not helping his nerves relax as the day drew closer to his daughter leaving and his zing being turned.

Mavis had proved him wrong about Johnny. The human boy was a good match for his daughter, and he was not doing anything bad in Dracula's eyes. He was still nervous about the fact that his baby would be traveling around the world with this human, but he had to have trust. Cori trusted Johnny and Dracula decided he should give the human a chance. His nerves were shot when it was time for Mavis and Johnny to leave the castle and explore the world.

Cori was standing right next to him, holding his hand, while they wished their farewells for now to the teens. Her bright smile made Dracula calm down a little more before his daughter Johnny were no longer in sight. He let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. Two warm arms wrapping around his waist snapped him out of his sadness.

"Don't worry too much, they'll be fine," she said before standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips. Her sweet smile after the kiss made his no longer beating heart wish it could still beat.

"You're right, it's just a big step for her," he replied as he led them into the hotel and towards Dracula's room. He tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice because he had a surprise waiting in his room for the two of them. Cori thankfully did not suspect anything was amiss.

He opened the bedroom door and smiled when he heard her gasp. Candles and white roses were scattered around the room. A table with two slices of red velvet cake, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses were in the middle of the room. Dracula walked up behind Cori, wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you like it?" he whispered softly before placing a kiss on her neck.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Dracula," she whispered back before spinning around in his arms and kissing him. His arms tightened around her waist as he returned the kiss. After they pulled back from the kiss, she said, "Well the cake and wine won't eat or drink themselves."

"You're right," he said with a chuckle as they walked towards the table. He pulled her chair out for her to sit in like a gentleman.

The time flew by with flirts, sweet conversation, Cori tossing icing at Dracula's face, him returning the action, and then the dessert was gone. Cori was a little giggly because of the wine, but the atmosphere in the room made her calm herself. The serious look Dracula gave her as he stood up made her heart stutter.

"Cori, I love you," he softly said but he had so much meaning in his tone.

"I love you too," she whispered as her eyes locked with his. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as he stopped and placed a cold hand on her neck.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said seriously as he heard how fast her heart was beating.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. Placing her hand on top of his, she shook her head. "No, I want to. I want to be yours forever," she said with complete honesty.

The smile that crossed his face made her feel calm. He gently led her to the bed so when she grew weak from blood loss, she would not fall to the floor and hurt herself. Her heart rate jumped up a bit as he sat on the bed beside her. She shivered a bit as he moved her hair away from one side of her neck. She shared another kiss on the lips with him before he placed a light kiss on her neck. The kiss then turned into the feel of two needles sliding into her neck. The burn of the bite made her close her eyes with a hiss.

She became weak and disoriented as he took more blood. A whimper left her when she felt a cold liquid touch her lips. He whispered that she needed to drink so she did, but the cold blood flowing down her throat made her shiver. The weird feeling soon disappeared as she started feeling a bit more rejuvenated.

"Sleep for now, you'll feel better once you wake up," he whispered in her ear after kissing the top of her head.

"Stay, please," she whimpered as she tried to reach for him.

"I will," he assured her as the two stayed in the bed.

The next night, Cori woke up feeling strange but still herself nonetheless. Her body just felt as if she needed to jump all over the place or even fly. Dracula was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the night sky. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. She almost didn't want to bother him, but she did want to surprise him.

As quiet as she could, she slipped out of the bed and tiptoed behind him until she could reach him. She sat on the windowsill beside him quickly and laughed when he jumped. He looked like he was going to scowl until he realized whom it was. A large smile appeared on his countenance, and he pulled her into a kiss.

"Good morning, or in this case good night," she said with a small laugh. "So do I make a nice vampire?" she questioned with a wink.

"You make a great vampire," Dracula said before the two shared another loving kiss.

The glow of being turned into a vampire and being lovey dovey with Dracula did not last long. Mavis and Johnny had already returned from their travels. Mavis looked sheepish and Johnny just hoped and prayed he was not going to be killed.

"Why are you two back so early? You just left yesterday," Cori said looking at both of the teens.

"Well I sort of turned Johnny into a vampire before we could really travel, and he needs help to learn how to control himself better around people, and then we'll go travel for real," Mavis explained.

"You did what?" Dracula roared in shock before he started chasing Johnny around the castle. "You better not have hurt a human, Johnny," he roared chasing a terrified Johnny.

Mavis and Cori were still in the dining room where Cori had been eating breakfast. "Well that was fast," Cori said giving Mavis a look that said she should have waited a bit.

"I know, I didn't mean to. Anyways, I see you've been turned too. Welcome to the family, Cori," Mavis said happily before giving Cori a hug.

"Thanks, now let's just hope Dracula and Johnny don't kill each other," Cori said before taking another bite of breakfast.

"Well at least this family will never be boring," Mavis said and the girls laughed.

"That's true," Cori replied before continuing the morning as usual. She would have never expected any of this to happen to her when she went traveling with Johnny, but she was happy that it did. Now she just had to get used to being a vampire, and also keep her love from killing her friend. "Oh the joy I'll have with that task for years," she thought with a smile before a loud crash and a roar sounded through the castle. "Many years," she thought.

The End


End file.
